1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lighting apparatus that irradiates the front of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a vehicular headlight apparatus is known which irradiates a travelling route in front of the vehicle in such a manner as to display an irradiation shape that indicates a road shape in front of the vehicle in the irradiation range of the headlight (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-182151). Thereby, it is possible to improve the visibility of the travelling route in front of the vehicle in night travelling or so.